Riffia: A Twisted Tale
by ocean's.viola
Summary: Riffia was a normal teenager was living a life of misery, till she wished upon a star and awoke up in a castle! She is a LadyinWaiting now and she has to handle the castle with a careless princess and a snobby prince. How will she survive?
1. Chapter 1: Wishes Do Come

Heads up! I don't know if they have anything I say about Japan but, please forgive me if I get it wrong! I don't mean to do that, I'm sorry!

SUMMARY: Riffia was a normal teenage girl. She was a bookworm, that read way too many fairy tales for her age. The only thing she ever wanted to do was fit in, find her prince charming and do something dashingly awesome that no one would believe her. One day, her world was turned upside down.

**Riffia: A Twisted Tale**

_Chapter One: Wishes Do Come…_

Riffia Blackwell was a misfit of the family and society. She looked like a misfit and played the part well, everyone thought. But they were dead wrong. Riffia was really normal if you looked at it. She had mousy brown hair, amber colored eyes, and glasses. Her glasses were not geeky, or weird. They made her look smart. Which was partly true. She was smart…but she hated to show it and when she did…things got ugly.

She wore normal clothes that were in style and she walked normal too. She talked well, and smiled wonderfully. What's wrong? Well, Riffia was different because she was in Asia. Now, you see? Riffia Blackwell is would have looked normal in other places, but her parents had to move to Asia. She hated it. Out of all the places in Asia they could of picked; they picked Tokyo, Japan.

"Mom, please! I don't fit in! Don't go to the Parent Teacher Conference! Mom!" She was pleading her mother. She came down the steps to the small apartment. She was winding down the stairs chasing after her mother who was more than determined. She **was** going.

"Riffia, your grades are fine and you look great. What's the matter? You aren't weird or crazy or double trouble. I'm going." She said in a tone. She walked out the door of the apartment complex. She started to walk away in her heels clicking against the pavement. Busy people passed by her and Riffia could no longer see her. A oriental guy about her age ran up to her. Oh no. **Not** Jin…

"If-E-Ah! If-E-Ah! You forgot your science book at the school." Jin butchered her name, but not as much as other people did. He handed her a science book.

"Thanks, I got to go inside and finish my science homework." She said. Jin looked her in a puzzled way. Then, he shrugged it off and left. He started to walk down the sidewalk turned around to say something, but Riffia was gone.

Riffia went to a school in Japan that was English. They spoke and taught English very well but how they butchered her name…She couldn't stand it. _If-E-Ah, Ruff-a, Reef-na or Ran-a. _It was specifically _Re-fee-ah_. She got top grades, and she could speak some Japanese excellently. She ran up the stairs to her apartment, feeling like she was going to cry. She laid on her bed, still hearing the tapping of her mother's bright red heels.

Tap, tap, tap

She tried to calm her self down by singing a song, but she choked up the words. She reached over to grab her guitar, and sang the song over and over. She loved the song. She wrote the lyrics herself and it will calm her down in any moment.

_Living in a world misery_

_Where I just don't fit_

_trying to make happiness_

_my life has just been hit_

_my heart_

_is black and blue_

_It never seems to part!_

_Chorus:_

_I wanna' live in a fairy tale_

_So I can have a happy ending…_

_I want to be the best I can because it just _

_Not working…_

_Princes and happy endings _

_Is what I want!_

_Cause my heart is pending_

_I want to be that princess_

_Who gets a _

_Ever After!_

_I want to have some laughter…_

_Chorus_

_I'm living the life_

_Of misery_

_I just want one thing in store_

_And it's on sale_

_That's what I want…_

_A life in a fairy tale_

She laid her guitar down on top of her bed. It was now getting dark and she could see the street life of Tokyo. The bright neon signs, and cars blaring their horns. She heard people playing their pianos softly. She looked up to catch a glimpse of a star any star. But there were none she could see. City life…_Sigh_ She started to have tears trickle down her face. She took out her loose leaf paper and wrote her mother a note.

_Dear Mama,_

_I went out to catch a glimpse of the stars. See ya soon. Told you so…_

_ 3 _

_Riffia_

She grabbed her short brown corduroy jacket, wrapped her multi colored scarf around her neck and slipped on pink gloves. Her apartment complex was on the outskirts of Tokyo, it cost big bucks even for this apartment but it was home to them. The complex was on the side of a big hill so if you walked up it, you could see the stars. She walked up the winding road. She saw many Asians pass her staring up to see her. They glared, and looked at each other and giggled.

She was finally at the peak of the hill and she sat on the warm meadow grass. Wow, what a view all the stars before me. She sat there alone in the night. She felt chilly, but warm inside. She felt loved. She counted the stars and found constellations. She felt someone behind her. She turned and saw her mother. **BIG trouble now! **

She sat coolly next to her, and said "I can see what you mean by, that school. They were even kind of rude to me. Well, you have a 4.0 GPA, that's great!" She smiled wrapping her arm around Riffia. "Well, I'm ordering pizza and milkshakes. Any flavor you like; to celebrate your grades."

"Um, let's see…Taco pizza and a Strawberry milkshake. Salsa on the side." She smiled. She wasn't in trouble after all! **YES! **Her mother nodded and started to walk down the hill. She watched her until she was to far to see. She was so _nice? _She usually blew up like a grenade when people got on her nerves. Maybe she already blew up.

She watched the stars, and moon reappear after clouds pass it. It was really beautiful, and she was the only one to see it. She counted the stars again and she finally counted 100. She closed her eyes and wished. She wished hard and hoped it would come true.

**I WANT to live in a fairy tale.**


	2. Chapter 2: Once Upon a Time

Heads up! I don't know if they have anything I say about Japan but, please forgive me if I get it wrong! I don't mean to do that, I'm sorry!

SUMMARY: Riffia was a normal teenage girl. She was a bookworm, that read way too many fairy tales for her age. The only thing she ever wanted to do was fit in, find her prince charming and do something dashingly awesome that no one would believe her. One day, her world was turned upside down.

**Riffia: A Twisted Tale**

_Chapter Two: Once Upon a Time…_

Everything around Riffia magically disappeared. She seemed to fall into a deep sleep. She suddenly awoke in another realm. **O, oh! **She looked around her, she was in a fancy room. The chairs were plush red with Victorian carved wood. The curtains were delicate lace hand-stitched and her bed! Was white silk with pearls. _Okay, you have got to be kidding me. _ She went over to the mirror in the corner and looked at her reflection.

Seriously, GOT to be kidding me.

She wore a long red velvet dress that had a gold ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was decorated with pearls. She could actually see without her glasses! **A MIRACLE! **_I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming…_She let her hand pinch her skin. She winced. This was real… Then, someone banged on the door loudly.

"Charlene? Charlene?" He bellowed, and started to knock harder. _Charlene? _She panicked and then, he banged down the door.

"Charlene are you alright?" Then he looked at her. "Who are you? Where's Charlene?" He stared hard. She just dropped her mouth open.

"I have no clue how I got here, seriously. Just lead me back to Tokyo and I'll be on my way." She franticly said. She started to pace around.

"I have no idea how I got here! This is a joke right?!" She said frustrated. He just stared.

"Who are you? You just appear in Princess Charlene's room and you find Charlene nowhere in sight. You are an assassin! Guards, Guards!" He bellowed his voice louder than ever.

"No please! You don't understand!" She yelled. She was more than ever panicked. Then, a pretty red-head walked passed the man, stared at her and went back to bed. She was beautiful.

"Charlene, I was worried! Who is this?" He pointed directly at Riffia.

"She must be my new Lady-in-Waiting." She yawned waving her hand to and fro. The man looked at her and stared again. He smiled, and went off down the corridor.

"Come with me, Lady." He said as he walked. Riffia guessed he was a prince betrothed to Princess Charlene. She once read a fairy tale like this one with action and adventure. **Hmm… **She followed him, down a spiral staircase as she awed in wonder. The castle was beautiful, just as she imagined in a dream. The staircase made with the finest woods. She gazed at the glass chandeliers, and the beautiful paintings.

"What is your name? Me Lady?" He asked as he opened a door for her.

"Riffia, Lady Riffia." She smiled, she liked this fairy tale quite so far. They walked down a set of stairs and came to a hallway of doors.

"Riffia, a very beautiful name. I am Prince Vivan and Princess Charlene is my bride to be. Ah, here is your room. Come out at 12 o' clock sharp for your fittings. Bye, me Lady Riffia" He said as he closed the door behind her. _He said Re-fee-ah! He said my name right! _She was splendid to see her room. It was just like one princesses lived in. She sang a song of new joy. **Oh my goss!!!**

_Chorus: _

_Living' the life_

_Of a fairy tale_

_Just like a princess_

_My new life_

_Is going to set sail!_

_It's a dream_

_Just like a dream!_

_It bunches of sugar_

_And a lot of cream!_

_Chorus_

She laughed because she made it up in a instant, she turned around and saw Prince Vivan standing there astounded. He was holding to fluffy pillows and a warm cotton blanket. He smiled.

"You have a beautiful voice." He put the things on her bed and shuffled out the door. _Okay, that was awkward…_Prince Vivan was handsome but Riffia thought he was too full of himself. He brushed his fingers through his hair a couple of times when they walked down here. He also checked every single mirror that he walked by. He reminded her of Jin. She shivered when she thought of him. Prince Vivan had shoulder length blond hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore a green suit made of some embroidered fabric. He fit the part of Prince alright.

She thought a moment. _I was a Lady-in-Waiting…Hmm… _She laid on her bed and checked the clock. 11: 45. Better get going where ever this fitting is. She opened up her door. She saw two ladies standing in the hall. They were whispering.

"Oh, she is pretty. Her name is Riffia. Pretty name too." A women in green said. She walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, but where is the fittings are placed?" She tried to ask. They just stared at her.

"Oh, fittings. If you go up the stairs and open the door and it should be the blue door on your right." The other women said. Giggling in delight. She looked at the time again. 11: 55 She had to get up there in a hurry. So she walked up the stairs civilized and opened the door. She turned to the right and saw the blue door. She opened it.

It was the fitting room. They had cloths of many colors and designs laying around. There was a woman in there waiting.

"Right on time, let's get you fitted." She said. "My name is Desira. You must be Lady Riffia." She smiled dully.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for noticing." She said a bit nervous. Desira wrapped a waist measuring tape around her waist. She took it around her neck then her arms.

"Hmm, That's odd. You seem to be the exact same size as Princess Charlene." Desira said. She fumbled with her equipment. "Well measuring doesn't lie." She put away her measuring tape and brought a piece of cloth out. It was bright blue.

**Beautiful, Bright blue.**


End file.
